old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlock
"Do not dare to call upon the great dark powers, unless you are willing to risk everything – even your soul – as I have." Advanced/Special (RoS) Witches that use Dark Magic and embrace its power can become Warlocks if they survive its perils long enough to gain the required knowledge. They may not realize it at first, but this is a dangerous path that leads almost inevitably to corruption. They are the bogeymen of the witch hunters, the spellcasters that are a danger to themselves and to others. Warlocks tend to be either Daemonologists or Necromancers. Since they are self taught and so much of their magic is based on experimentation, however, most Warlocks have unique views of magic and the world. It is this individuality that makes it so hard for the witch hunters to root them out. Note: You must have at least one insanity point and learned at least two spells through your Witchcraft talent before you can enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Daemonology or Necromancy), Channelling, Charm, Common Knowledge (any three), Concealment, Disguise, Gossip, Haggle, Heal, Hypnotism or Read/Write, Magical Sense, Perception, Ride or Swim, Search, Trade (Apothecary or Herbalist) Talents: Dark Lore (any one), Dark Magic, Hardy or Very Resilient Trappings: Lucky Charm Career Entries Witch Career Exits Apprentice Wizard, Charlatan, Outlaw, Scribe, Vagabond The Hartshorn Lodge The liberal view of Marienburgers towards the use of magic has turned the city into a refuge for those wishing to practice their aethyric talents without the constraints of Imperial law. It is a natural byproduct that some of these free-thinking dabblers come across Chaos and Dark Magic in their studies. Unfortunately, Marienburgers share the same view on the Dark Lores as their narrow-minded Imperial cousins, and allow witch hunters to operate unfettered in the city. As a consequence, the sophisticated Marienburg warlock requires a place where he can safely study “the alternative lores” without risking meddlesome interference from the authorities. Such a haven can be found along a stretch of isolated coast, several leagues northeast of Marienburg. On the surface, the Hartshorn Lodge functions as a hunting and fishing retreat for the Marienburg gentry. The extensive lower dungeons and massive occult library suggest other activities, however. The Hartshorn Lodge is a place where the urbane warlock can study the Dark Lores in peace and share discoveries with like-minded fellows. As a service to its members, the lodge also employs a team of grave-robbers to keep its pantry stocked year round. The Warlock Perspective On True Magic: The great lie must be revealed. The Archmage Teclis has duped men into believing that true magic is beyond their understanding. The founding of the Eight Colleges ensures the Imperials practice a fragmented form of magic, while the devious elves withhold the real secrets to power. The vilification of the Dark Lores is yet another deception intended to curtail man’s knowledge of the aethyr, by exploiting irrational fears of daemons and necromancy. The warlock rejects these deceptions, and embraces Chaos lore and Dark Magic as essential components to controlling aethyr. On Dark Magic: Although the tedious witch hunters constantly lecture that the slightest exposure to Dark Magic is highly corruptive, this is another gross exaggeration intended to spread fear and misinformation. Dark Magic, or Dhar, is simply the stagnation of aethyric energy. As such, a proficient warlock can manipulate and control it in the same way that the blacksmith manipulates fire. On Necromancy: It is a simple matter for the elves to condemn necromancy, since they often live for hundreds of years or more. Why should mankind be condemned to a fraction of that time when there exists an opportunity to extend life? The ancient Lahmians venerated necromancy and they were among the most advanced civilisations of their time. The creation of undead minions is a situation borne out of necessity, when one is hunted across every acre of his homeland. On Daemonology: The warlock’s trade with daemonkind is perhaps the truest example of his even-handed approach to the study of the aethyr. For what better specimen to learn from than a denizen of the aethyr itself! The summoning of daemons is a perilous business, but minor daemons are quite limited mentally and easy to control. Greater daemons can be a bit trickier to deal with, and it is imperative to establish dominance early.